


Undertale: The Tale of the Surface[DISCONTINUED]

by z3n0



Series: Undertale: The Tale of Frisk [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And so on., Anger, Bullying, Explicit Language, Female Frisk (Undertale), Illnesses, Implied Consensual Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Major Character Injury, Multi, Racism, Underage Drinking, Underage Illegal Activities, Underage Kissing, blood and possible gore, ohandalsoconsentuallegalactivities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z3n0/pseuds/z3n0
Summary: Join Frisk and their friends on the surface--two years after the barrier was broken--as they try to live a happy life in this slice of life fanfiction! Will Frisk and their friends be able to endure the constant racism and bullying along with trying to live a nice life?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk/???, Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Undertale: The Tale of Frisk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Special Buisiness

Another day on the surface. This is what Frisk thought about.

It had been two years since the fateful day of the barrier being broken--they were twelve at the time--and they still remember having to leave Asriel to turn back into Flowey. 

It bit into them. The fact that they had to leave Asriel of all people to die _again!_ It tore into their mind like a theoretical zombie would eat a brain.

They decided to do something about it, and so they went off and got dressed into their usual purple striped shirt and a pair of casual jeans; and set off downstairs.

They tried to just casually walkout, as Toriel had to run errands today--which is Saturday--but Sans had happened to come by to housesit; by Toriel's request.

"Heya, kiddo. Where are you off to in a rush?" Sans casually said; with his usual shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "Oh; uh, I'm just going.....to the coffee shop! I have some left-over cash that I'm going to use!" Frisk managed to stammer under her nervous breath.

Sans gave that cold-dead glare he usually gave when he was trying to read someone's intentions, then he reluctantly said, "alright, kiddo. Just be back by two, or Toriel will have me plastered to the wall" He said; with that still plastered shit-eating grin.

"Kay, Sans; be back by two!" Frisk exclaimed, quickly walking out the door.

Once Frisk left, Sans changed his casual tone. "She's up to _something_ , I'd better follow 'er," Sans exclaimed in a serious vigor. 

Frisk rushed through the town, walking past Muffet's parlor, Grillby's restaurant, and even the police station at the edge of town!

Sans watched from afar, peeking with suspicion. "I knew it. But where the hell is Frisk off to in..." And then Sans realized. 

"SHIT! She's going back to the underground!" Sans said, quickening his hasty pace.

Frisk stood at the bottom of the mountain.

**It was time to save her friend.**


	2. Flower Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey...

Frisk stood at the exit of the underground, fuzzy memories of the final fight remain. 

Suddenly, Frisk heard far behind them the shouts of Sans; so they hurried into the throne room.

Sans, not trekking far behind, yelled out for Frisk to get back here this instant. 

...

But nobody came.

Sans travelled into the mountain, teleporting to each area; heavily searching for Frisk.

Frisk had reached the Ruin doors, still open after all these years. 

opening the ancient doors, they entered into the ruins, they were in even worse shape than before. Having no-one to care for them, It started to fall apart.

They traversed through the old rubble, going up the old wooden stairs. 

The house was barren since Toriel had moved everything out of there, It looked like a house in construction now.

¨Wow, It looks so, so empty around here now" Frisk solemnly said, looking at the old, rusted traps.

Finally, they reached the start of the underground, where Flowey sat still; even after all this time.

Flowey looked up, first in confusion; then in anger.

¨What´re you doing here, Frisk? Go back to your friends! Like I said before, YOU. CAN´T. SAVE. ME." Flowey scowled, an angry expression masked on his face.

"I'm here to save you, Asriel!" Frisk said, a determined glare shining in their eyes.

Flowey looked yet again confused, then even angrier. "IS THIS SOME KINDA JOKE, FRISK, CAUSE IF IT IS; IT AIN'T FUNNY!" Flowey boomed with disbelief.

"It ISN'T A JOKE, ASRIEL" Frisk shouted with a feeling of hope. 

"STOP. SAYING. THAT. NAME!" Flowey shouted, launching a vine at Frisk

Frisk sidestepped the vine, "FINE! Flowey! Please, I just want to help you...!" Frisk begged.

Flowey hesitated, then shifted his expression back to depression. "Just leave me, Frisk! I...I couldn't ever let them see me like this! They would never forgive me!" Flowey begged Frisk. 

With a quick hesitation, Frisk then promised Flowey, "If you come with me, I might have a solution to giving you a soul! Ever since the barrier was broken, Alphys has had a lot more freedom with determination experiments, and she said she almost has it down! please...Flowey.....come with me? I promise i won't show you to Toriel or Asgore in this form...! Please!...."

Flowey struggled between choices, then finally mustered out, "FINE! but if you break our deal and even get NEAR them, then it's over! And I'll leave for GOOD!" Flowey shouted out. 

Frisk promised them, right before hearing the panicked shout of Sans.

"Kid!? Where the hell are you? You're in big fuckin' trouble!" Sans said, in a kind of protective worried voice, like a parent would give if their child wandered off.

"Shit! If Sans finds me, he'll NEVER let me go to Alphys's, I'll be grounded for a month!" Frisk stammered, grabbing Flowey and stuffing them into the pot they were holding all this time.

Frisk then covered themselves in the shadows, right as Sans walked in there.

"Frisk!? Fuck! Tori's gonna kill me! Why did I let them go out ALONE?" Sans said, shifting between anger and worry.

Sans scoured all around, Frisk moved whenever Sans got close to their hiding place.

"Maybe they snuck back to Waterfall? Ugh, I'll check there" Sans said, giving up in this area.

Sans trekked away, back to Waterfall. 

Frisk peeked out; then sighed a breath of relief. "Good, he's gone-" Frisk said, relaxing.

"That stupid smiley-" Flowey said, before getting cut off by Frisk's disapproval.

"Fine." Flowey murmured.

The walk back to Waterfall was pretty quiet, besides a few questions and small talk passed back and forth.

Frisk and Flowey finally entered Waterfall, travelling carefully. Flowey kept an eye out for Sans, so Frisk could move without distraction.

"Frisk, hide!" Flowey whispered in a hurry, causing Frisk to hop into a bush.

Sans looked around, confused, "I could've sworn that I saw something move around 'ere....damn, guess they finally left, so I gotta go home and give Tori the bad news when she gets home....Fuck, I'm screwed." 

Sans teleported away, a hint of worry in his eyesockets.

Frisk and Flowey breathed a sigh of relief, traversing to the exit of the underground.

**Going to Alphys's house.**


	3. Scrapped.

I don't feel like this story is going a way that is pleasing to me, so I'm scrapping it.

I will, however, be releasing a much bigger story with much more developed chapters and character development, I hope to see you there!


End file.
